


To Love a Mortal

by 20drew20



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Comic, Fights, M/M, Pre-The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20drew20/pseuds/20drew20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has to find a mate or else be married off to whoever his father chooses. He goes to Earth to find a fake mate but will he find something else while he's there? Of Course He Will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Unexpected

Thor was wandering the halls of the palace. He was very distracted at the moment as he was thinking about why his father had summoned him so suddenly. He wondered if it was news about his missing brother. Thor searched for him for months after he mysteriously vanished. Odin knew that Loki would only be found when he wanted to be found and eventually called his son back to Asgard. Thor was a little reluctant to come back but eventually returned to Asgard if only to sooth his father's worries. That was two months ago and now Odin was calling his son for something important.

Thor walked until he reached the doors to the Throne Room and entered without a second thought. Sitting on the Throne was Odin himself and no one else was around. Thor walked up to the throne and bowed showing respect to his king and father.

"You called for me, Lord Odin."

Odin's expression didn't change at all as he addressed his son.

"My son, I think it's time you choose a mate." To say the Thunderer was surprised was a great understatement but he kept his cool and listened to his father's reasoning. "You are nearing the time for your coronation and you have yet to choose a suitor. I believe you have had plenty of time by now to see someone fit of becoming your bride."

Thor stood up from his bow and looked at his father directly in the eyes. "There is no one in Asgard that I like, Father. I would choose someone if there was someone that caught my eye."

Odin scoffed at Thor's explanation, to him an excuse. "That is still not good enough Thor. You must have someone to rule alongside you. The power of having a mate is unfathomable. I will not force you into anything just yet but I will not wait forever. If you have not chosen someone to be your potential mate in the course of three months then I will pick a suitor for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father." Thor gave one final bow before turning around and leaving the throne room. After the doors closed behind him Thor balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall. He didn't want a mate to be forced on him so the only thing to do was pick a mate of his own. It wouldn't be easy because truly he didn't like anyone in Asgard that way. Thor needed to find someone as a mate and fast. It was then Thor had thought of a something. If no one here was catching his eye then he would simply have to look someplace else.

Thor walked towards the balcony and spun his hammer. He pointed his hammer at the sky and a portal opened up. He quickly left a note for his father to see later on and flew through the portal.

Thor had decided Midgaurd would be a perfect place to look for his mate. It was crawling with humans and he was sure he would find someone to put up with for a while. Thor's plan was simple, find a mortal to pretend to be his date for a while. Neither Odin nor any other Asgaurdian liked mortals. Thor didn't mind them at all and often found them fascinating. He hated the fact that he had to use one for his plan but he saw no other way out. If he didn't find someone to be his suitor then one would be forced upon him and that was not an option.

Thor spent a week looking at potential mates from the buildings and rooftops. Some looked like good ones to convince his father but they weren't good enough. His father was good at picking up deception. Years with dealing with Loki's pranks and mischief helped him in that area. He still couldn't hold a candle to Loki's schemes but he was good at seeing through deception because of them. Thor was flying over the city looking down at the potential mates when he saw three people battling in a nearby ally. He decided that he should take a break and stop the battle before one of them got hurt. Asgaurdians battle for sport but humans' battle for the most ridiculous of reasons. Although, Thor didn't hold it against them, considering he used to fight for the same reasons. Now that he was older he fought for the safety of Asgaurd and all its people.

Thor flew down but stopped as soon as he saw the people fighting. Two guys were beating up a boy but the boy was not fighting back.

The boy was knocked to the ground by the two guys he was confronting.

"You don't know when to stay down do you?"

The boy got up and started walking in between the two guys that were attacking him. The two boys pushed him back to the ground and again he rose and walked between them. This time one of the boys grabbed him and punched him in the face. "Answer me."

The boy kept his face brave and said, "I just want to get home."

The other boy snickered and punched the boy in the gut then when he fell they kicked him in the side. They laughed satisfied with their work. They left the boy on the ground bruised and battered. Thor landed on the ground behind the boy, out of his line of sight. The boy got up off the ground.

"Are you all right?" The boy turned around to see a man and a black tuxedo with blond hair as beautiful as the sun. He was obviously muscular and well-toned. He looked very rich and is confused the boy. What was a rich person doing in this part of town?

"Yes I'm fine." Thor had used magic to disguise himself so the boy did not know he was Asgaurdian. "I have to get home now."

The boy turned around to run but was stopped by the man's voice. "Wait!" The boy turned around at the man's yelling. "What is your name?"

"It's Drew." The boy's started running through the alley to get home. Thor felt guilty that he did not help the boy but as memory serves he was on a mission to find his assumed to be mate. Thor let the magic around him disperse and flew off into the sky.

Back with Drew

Drew made it to his home. It was a cheap apartment that was filled with roaches and rats. Drew didn't mind at all. He was used to living like this. The strange man that appeared looked like an upperclassman so Drew was wondering, what was he doing in is part of town? It didn't make any sense.

Drew eventually shrugged it off and decided it wasn't that important.

Back with Thor

Thor was glad that the boy, Drew, was alright but was still a little disappointed in himself for not helping him when he needed it. Thor was a little bit curious about the boy. He didn't fight back in the alley and when he got knocked down he just got right back up and kept walking. It was as if he had the spirit of a warrior who was unwilling to fight back. Thor had never seen that on Asguard before. Asguardians always hold their ground even when it seemed hopeless. Seeing this made Thor I think that the boy was a possible candidate to be his fake mate. Thor had decided to watch the boy for a while and see what he was like.

Thor followed the human back to his home. He could only see it from the outside window it but he could tell it wasn't luxurious. In fact it looked like it wasn't even a place worth living in but the boy seemed to be able to. Thor was wondering what kind of environment Drew was living in and decided to take a look around. He flew above the buildings out of sight of the mortals. From what he gathered drew was living in harsh city. Everyone was struggling just to get a bite to eat and was fighting for territory like wild animals. This made Thor even more confused than before. If everyone was fighting around him, why wasn't Drew fighting like they were. Thor would just have to find out as he watched him.

The next day after Drew had left for the day Thor snuck into Drew's apartment and decided to scope out where he lived. Thor was right about it not being luxurious. The place looked like it was as clean as it was going to get. The walls had holes, there was no bed, and the closest thing to entertainment was watching roaches fester in the corner. It seemed as though Drew slept on the floor seeing as there was a pillow and blanket on the ground. Thor understood sleeping on the ground for camping and missions but not as a lifestyle. Thor saw from the corner that there was a refrigerator but it was tiny but wants humans used in their offices, a mini refrigerator. Thor opened the refrigerator and saw that it was nearly empty a side from a bottle of water and half eaten hamburger. Thor closed the refrigerator door and stepped into the middle of the room. Thor wondered how anyone could live in this place. It had no bed, barely any food to feed even one person, and was infested with many creatures that obviously didn't belong here. Thor would be glad to take Drew away from all this and was sure Drew would be glad to leave this entire thing behind.

After Thor had thought he'd seen enough he flew out of the window and decided to look for Drew. Thor flew around the city looking for Drew. Finally he found him outside a factory lifting boxes and other heavy objects inside. So he did manual labor for work. People in Asgaurd did this all the time so this was no surprise to Thor. He was working for his fair share.

Thor looked at the sky in the distance. He could feel a powerful storm coming in even with their being no clouds in the sky. It will come later in the afternoon. He knew the city could handle the storm and decided not to tamper with it.

Time passed by pretty quickly and soon the work day was over. Coincidentally, today was payday and they would be getting their paychecks. The first one to get his was Drew. He opened the envelope and looked at the check. He put the check back in his pocket and walked away without a word. When one of the other workers looked at his check he yelled at his boss.

"Hey! Where's the rest of my money? You cut off like half of my check!" The rest of the workers checked their checks and saw that they got less money as well. The all started complaining except Drew who was walking away from the scene. One of the workers saw him and ran to stop him. He grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. There was something familiar about the worker and then Thor recognized him. He was one of the boys that attacked Drew in the Alley.

"Why are you trying to leave so fast? Is it because your check didn't get cut?" The boy grabbed the check from Drew's hand and looked at it. "You were cut down as well. How come you're not angry?"

Drew grabbed the check from the boy's hand. "It is still enough money to pay the rent so I'm just fine with it."

The boy got a wicked grin on his face after Drew turned around. The boy snatched a check it out of Drew's hand and said, "Your check will even out my check so I can get all my money so I'll be taking it."

Drew snatched the checked back from the boy and started running. The boy was right on his tail. Drew started climbing up the buildings and the boy still fallowed. Thor flew into the air behind the clouds so that way they didn't see him. When Drew made it to the roof he started running across the rooftops and jumping from building to building. The boy tried to follow but eventually lost Drew for he was too fast for the boy.

Thor was starting to wonder if Drew could fight at all. He never seems to raise his fist to anyone. If that was true then he would have to teach him how to fight if he saw fit to take him back to Asguard.

The storm came and it was strong but just as Thor thought the city could handle it. The people were a different story since the storm's wind was still powerful enough to pick people up and blow them away like tissue paper. Thor was worried since Drew had yet to return home. Everyone else had been smart and returned home immediately except for Drew. Thor was flying around the city looking for Drew but wasn't having any luck. Where was he?

Thor flew through the storm and found Drew standing on top of the tallest building not minding the strong winds at all. He wasn't afraid at all. In fact he was smiling. He was actually enjoying the strong winds, lightning, and thunder. Thor thought he was the only one who appreciated this kind of weather but apparently he was wrong. Eventually Drew fell asleep on top of the roof. Thor picked him up and flew him back to his home. He flew back into his apartment and laid him on his pillow then carefully covered him with the blanket. Thor then watched him for a while making sure that he didn't get sick from sleeping in the rain.

'What a strange human,' thought Thor. 'Yet strange in a good way.'

Thor flew out the window and thought more about his plan.

After a while Drew woke up to find himself in his apartment but he had no idea how he got there. Was the storm all a dream or did he just go straight home instead of listening to the storm. Niether seemed likely so Drew was very confused.

Three months went and gone and Thor was even more convinced that Drew could pull off being his mate. Although, Thor was starting to think of having Drew as his real mate. He saw a lot of things he liked about Drew. He was pretty strong for his age and also had potential to be a warrior. Thor didn't know if Drew was a warrior or not since Drew seemed to avoid fighting at all cost. He seemed to be nice to people who needed it. Proven when he gave his only money for dinner to some hungry kids that needed it.

Thor was watching him walk home from work and saw a fight in the distance. Some guys were ganging up on a teenager. The teenager was back against the wall and one of the guys threw a punch to the kids face. Before it hit the kid Drew stopped the fist and pushed it back to its owner.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

The guy pulled his fist back and threw it again but he got the same result: Drew caught it and pushed him back.

"You might wanna get out of here." The guy didn't object and ran in a heartbeat. The gang forgot about the guy they were beating up and focused on Drew. One tried punching Drew but Drew grabbed his arm and put him in a head lock. One of the other guys went to punch Drew but Drew used his prisoner as a human shield. He pushed his human shield against the thug and punched him the face, knocking him out with one punch. The human shield was unconscious from the beating. Three guys left. Drew turned to one of the guys and saw him charging at him Drew step side and caught a punch and kick from the guy. Drew brought his foot up and kicked the guy in the stomach. He staggered and hit the wall behind him. One of the other guys started punching at Drew like a professional boxer but Drew dodged each and every one of them. Then Drew punched the guy in the gut and pushed him to the ground. Only one more left.

Drew's POV

Suddenly I felt cold metal against the back of my head and tensed. I knew a gun when I felt one.

"You should have minded your own business." I had to act fast.

Suddenly I heard a bang and the gun left my head. Was I dead? Wait I'm still breathing and my life didn't flash before my eyes. So I'm alive.

"Are you alright?"

That voice. I turned around but I didn't see the rich man. Instead I saw a guy who was like a buff guy with the same blond hair but longer. He was so tall that I my eyes barely saw his chin and he held a weird looking hammer. I looked down to see the thug with the gun unconscious on the ground.

"You saved me. Thanks I owe you."

The man smiled and said, "You owe me nothing, it was my pleasure to help."

"You know last time we met I told you my name but I never heard yours." The man was surprised that I knew the rich guy was him but shrugged it off a split second later.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and future King of Asguard." The Thor! I thought he was just a myth! Wait, what was a god doing here? "Why do you live like this? It seems as though you struggle and fight every day like this to survive."

"Another day of struggling means another day of living. Basically Survival of the fittest, you fight to survive. I know there's a day where I won't be able to fight back anymore so that's why I'm trying my best to get away from it all."

"I can help you with that." I looked up at him wide eyed. I would do anything to get out of here. "If you want I can take you away from all this." He held out his hand like an invitation and I was all for it. I grabbed his hand and he grabbed it tightly.

He swung his hammer as lightning gathered around it and pointed it at a random spot. A lightning bolt shot out from the hammer and a portal appeared. I gripped his hand even more tightly waiting on what was going to happen next. He flew through the portal and we were flying high above a city.

"Behold the Beautiful land of Asgaurd ."


	2. Welcome to the land of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew is now on Asgard. How will the rest of the Asgardians feel about this new mortal? And how will Drew react to being Thor's Mate?

 

Drew's POV

I kept my grip on Thor but it felt like I did need to since I was feeling weightless at the time. We flew high above a beautiful city it was like a mixture of ancient Vikings and human culture of today. There were pegasi and a castle and the rainbow bridge of legend. It was all so amazing! We flew high above the city and it looked like we were headed for the castle. We landed on a balcony on the castle and I looked out towards the strange new world.

"This place is so amazing. I never would have dreamed of a place like this." It was amazing seeing Asgaurd. The people here looked like they had a mixture of Human clothing with their own. "So do I get to live down there?"

Thor chuckled a little before answering. "No, you would live in the castle like me. Of course before you move in, I need to introduce you to my Father." His father, Odin. In the stories, Odin didn't exactly like humans or, as he called us, Mortals. I wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting him. Thor led me through the castle with relative ease. After only a few seconds we arrived at a giant door. "Wait out here while I tell my father about your arrival."

I nodded my head and Thor went inside. I waited patiently outside for him and thought about some things that were on my mind. Thor was a myth and so was Asguard yet I easily took in the story without any proof. Why? Another thing that bothered me was Thor's Offer. He might have helped me with the gunman but he was too quick to offer me a helping hand and to get the royal treatment like I was someone important. What did they want?

After a few minutes of thinking the doors opened again. It was Thor. "My father is ready to see you now." Thor saw the way I stood and stepped outside. "Are you nervous?"

"I was just thinking about some things." Thor put his arm around me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry. My father might be, as you mortals say, harsh but, he is a kind ruler and I'm sure he would be very excited to meet you." That made me more relaxed than before. "Ready?" I nodded. We walked through the doors and what I thought would be a near empty throne room turned out to be a full house. I didn't recognize any of them from the legends but I had only heard about Odin and his two sons, Thor and Loki. We walked to the Throne and sitting on top of it was Odin. The Legends don't do him justice. The Stories description of him would make you think like he's an old man but he still looked somewhat young besides the white hair and beard. He was just as, if not, more muscle bound than Thor. He wore gold armor that covered his chest his shoulders and his hips. He wore a blue garment under the armor and it could be seen on his arms. He also had some gold armor arm bands and a red cape on as well. All in all, as a king was expected to look; intimidating. I had seen more intimidating stuff before so it wasn't affecting me as it would have a normal person.

"Father, I'd like to introduce you to Drew of Mid-Guard."

Odin looked me over without even getting out of his throne looking for any weaknesses on me. Wish I knew if he found some. "So this is the one you have chosen?" Chosen? Chosen for what? "I would have thought you would pick someone more… dignified for your mate." Mate. Mate! MATE! I was to be this guy's fuck toy! Wait, did the old man just insult me? Not dignified. I want to tell this guy off but before I say anything Thor intervenes.

"It would be wise not to underestimate this boy, father. I have watched him for three months and have seen great things come out of him. I did not choose wrong."

Odin seems to think it over for a while before finally coming to a conclusion. "If you truly believe that he is the one then he may stay."

Thor bowed down and said, "Thank you father."

Thor took my hand and led me to the door. As we were walking I noticed that every pair of eyes besides Thor's was on me. They were all telling me to watch my back while I was here. We finally exited the throne room and Thor lead me to another room in the castle. It was a bedroom and from what I could tell it was Thor's room.

* * *

Thor's POV

I closed the door behind us as I lead Drew into my room. After I closed the door he spoke. "What the heck is going on here?"

"It is just as my father said; I have chosen you to be my mate." I knew avoiding any straight answer wouldn't be of much help.

"And what about the extremely possible chance of me saying, 'I don't want to be your mate'. Did that come to mind at any time?"

I felt a little guilty when I heard that. "A few times but I thought you would like coming to Asgaurd and away from your torment."

"Yes and I'm grateful but a little warning about being your mate before would have been nice."

"Your words are... true and I am sorry." He dropped to lay his back on the bed and sighed. I have to admit that the sight of seeing him in a depressed state was rather trifling but I spoke nothing of it.

"Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me why you've done all this."

"Very well."

* * *

Time Skip

Drew's POV

After Thor told me his story I understood why he needed a mate so bad. An arranged marriage doesn't sound fun at all. "So you needed me to pretend to be your mate? Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"

Thor looked me in the eyes and said, "Because during the time I watched you, got to know you, I started having feelings for you."

"Oh." Dang that was a heart ringer. "But I'm not ready for a serious relationship and I'm especially not ready to get married or get in bed with someone."

"I know and that is why I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you wish we can stick to the original plan and you can pretend to be my mate instead of being my real one." I thought it over for a little while. "Of course you would still have to attend some parties with me and in public we would need to do some things that mates would do."

The full public act, it was risky but... "I still get to live here right?"

"Yes but we would have to share a room. The sharing a bed part is optional."

"Not on your immortal soul." I made that part very clear. Well a warm bed and no guns to the face equals a good deal to me. "I'll do it."

Thor grinned a small grin and stood up. "Thank you, Drew. I owe you many for this."

"No problem." I can tell my stay here is going to be very interesting.

* * *

Time skip

Thor had left a few hours ago after being summoned by Odin for some reason so I decided to look around the castle. It was amazing. The walls looked like they were made of gold and the palace was aligned with many different pictures and authentic weapons. It must be Vikings paradise here. As I was walking down the hall I bumped into someone. It was a woman with red and metallic grey armor and black hair. She looks angry.

"Watch where you are going mortal." She walked passed me without even letting me speak.

"You bumped into me, Lady."

She stopped in here her tracks and turned to me. "You would be wise to remember who is the superior one here mortal."

"You've never fought against me before so don't act like you can beat me." She started laughing at me. Jeez what an arrogant idiot she is.

"You think you could do battle with an Asgardian?"

"No I know I can do battle with an Asgardian."

She started laughing again. "Perhaps Thor decided to pic you for the amusement you bring mortal."

After she said that she turned away and left. She was way too confident in her abilities. I bet I could take her on easily.

I shouldn't let her bother me though. I turned around and looked at more of the castle. It was huge so I knew I wouldn't see everything today but I did come to a big double door at the end of one of the hallways. I opened them and I saw stairs. Must be the basement... or the dungeon. I walked down the stairs and it lead to a room full of ... stuff. From weapons and armor to chest and sticks. The room was filled with them. I walked through the room amazed at all the things inside. What drew me in the most though was a sword made of some weird red metal. The sword looked like it was designed to look like fire. I don't know what drove me but something was telling me to reach out and grab the sword. I reached for the sword but before I could touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I quickly turned around to see Odin standing in the same armor I saw him in earlier. "That sword is from the spoils of a great battle between me and one of my greatest enemies. It is called Elderstahl and I never let anyone touch it, not even my son, Thor."

Wow. "It must mean a lot to you," I said stepping away from the sword.

"Yes it does." Odin turned around and walked towards the door. "Come with me." I did as instructed. We kept walking until we were back in his throne room, this time empty with no one else in it. Odin sat in his throne while I remained standing. "I know that you and Thor are only pretending to be mates." That fast, it hasn't even been a day. "Although I did not tell my son that, for I also know he has a great amount of feelings for you, mortal." Oh. Well that was a surprise. He's good.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am not going to lie to you. I would honestly like to send you back to midgaurd." Well back to fight for you life club again. "However I shall not." What? I was confused now. "I shall allow you to stay."

Yes! "Thank you, your majesty. I am honored that you let me stay." I try to keep the excitement out of my voice but it is too hard so I let it slip.

"You are welcome, Mortal but know that if you hurt my son Your punishment will be so severe I will make you beg for death." I nodded not at all phased by his threat. I heard worst. "Now go, my son is looking for you." I ran out the door and went back to Thor's room. Thor was standing in the middle of the room looking around for something.

"Looking for me?" Thor turned around and smiled.

"Yes, I wanted to give you these." He held out his hands and gave me a new set of clothes. They were a pair of red and blue under-armour clothing but was meant to be worn on the outside with no armor over it. "The wash room is over there." Thor pointed to a door on the wall. I walked in and saw a large marble tub, a glass shower and two sinks lined up side to side on a black counter. There was a chair in the corner The tube was large enough to let two people the size of odin sit side to side. (Big surprise there.) The shower was the same size and the sinks were like giant bowls made of white granite.

"I've never seen one before." I said unconsciously.

"A separate bathroom."

"A bathtub, a shower, nearly everything in this room." All was silent in the room. I didn't turn around because I didn't want to see the look of pity Thor had on his face. I decided to change the subject or at least shift it. "Can you show me how to work them?"

"Of course." Thor walked over to the tub and pulled a horn on the head of the tub. "The right is hot left is cold. Pull them together to make the water warm." I nodded and said Thank you. I put the clothes on the counter and took one of the towels in the chair. I started taking my clothes off totally forgetting Thor was in the room. After I was done I put the towel around me and turned around. Thor was sitting in the chair facing away from me. I blushed at remembering he was still in the room. It looked like he respected my boundaries though.

"Thanks for not watching."

"Tis not a problem." Thor turned off the water after it filled to a certain height. Would you like me to step outside?" The weird part about the question was that I had to think about it. I felt weird at the time.

Maybe it was the remembering of bad times talking but I said, "No."

Thor walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I won't look. I promise."

I looked up and saw Thor had his eyes closed. I let the towel drop and got in the tub. Once by body was completely submerged underwater minus my head I let Thor open his eyes. "You can look." Thor turned around with his eyes open. He smiled and sat in the chair facing me. After a moment of silence I decided to break it. "How about a game of twenty questions?"

"What is this game?

"Like the name says it's a game of twenty questions. We each go back and forth asking each other questions. When you reach twenty the game is over. Think of it as a way of getting to know someone."

Thor thought it over some before saying. "Alright."

"I'll go first. How old are you?"

"We Asgaurdians do not measure our years so I don't know." Easy enough.

"Tis my turn. Why do you not fight when you are challenged back on Mid-Gaurd." Already with the serious questions huh. Guess he does want to get to know me.

"Nearly everyone there is part of a gang. If all I do is run away then they will just call me coward and walk away but if I fight there is a chance I could die."

"These battles sound like those of wild animals and children. Tis no honor among them." I chuckled but it wasn't a happy one.

"You won't find honor in that part of the world. It's all about surviving." Thor and I went back and forth in the questions until question 19 came. I had gotten out of the bath and was in my new clothes. We were walking down the hall to the dining area.

"My turn again. What is Elderstahl?"

Thor stopped walking and stood still. "Where did you hear that?"

"Your father told me." Thor's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah I was in that weird basement and I saw a sword that was molded to look like fire. Odin came in and told me it was called Elderstahl and not to touch it. He was pretty nice about it."

* * *

Thor's POV

I was surprised that Drew had known about Elderstahl but when he told me his story it all became clear.

"Elderstahl is a sword made by Surtur the fire demon. He used it to rise up against Odin in the Great War. Odin held the only weapon that was a match for Elderstahl, Gungnir. It is his personal spear. They battled for days and it was only when the weight of Elderstahl was too much for Surtur that Odin created an Opening. Sutur had to use both his hands to wield his sword thus exposing his chest. Odin used the opportunity and threw Gungnir into Surturs chest, defeating him and ending the war."

Drew's face was priceless. He was entranced and excited at the same time. "Wow that's amazing and you speak of it as if you were really there."

"I wasn't there but I was forced to know the story by heart as a child."

"Bet you got a perfect score in that class." I didn't understand his mortal humor but he didn't seem to mind.

"Years later when I was a child I found the sword and nearly started a war." That day I learned the importance of peace and it was the same day my brother first showed his anger. I should have been there for him. "It's in the Frost Giants hands now, what you saw was a copy of the sword."

"Wow. That's... intense."

"Varally. Now I do believe it is my 19th question. Why is it that whenever there is a storm, you stay outside in the rain?"

He chuckle and ran outside on a balcony. He jumped on the wall that surrounded the balcony and stopped people from falling off. "I like the feeling. I can't explain it but the feeling of a storm just draws me to it and I get caught up in the moment."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a Storm Rider."

"Alright my turn. Were you the one who carried me back to my apartment on all those stormy nights?"

I could feel my smile come uncontrollably. "Perhaps."

"Thor!" I turned around to see Balder running towards me and Drew. "The Valkyries have come to Asgaurd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is Chapter 2. Kudos and Comments are apreciated. Even harsh comments. They will make me a better writer. Chapter 3 should be up Friday.


End file.
